Cloudy Night
by Maggiepie34
Summary: What happens when Bella's need for Edward goes to far? My take on New Moon. SPOILERS! THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER THE CHAPTERS GO UP!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**This is my first Fanfict so it might not be that great. I will update when I can and I _DO _accept constructive citizism. :)**

**This will be rated T just incase. :)**

**On to story!**

_______________________________________________

Chapter 1.

I opened my sleepy eyes and yawned deeply.

"Ugh," I sighed to myself…Monday.

I hated Mondays. It was the worst day of the week.

I trudged to my dresser and pulled out Jeans and a blue top.

I let one single tear fall. Blue was _his_ favorite color on me.

I went over to my calendar. It's been two months since he left.

_He_ left…_he_ didn't want me…_he_…didn't..love…me.

My tears turned into sobs.. This was a daily thing sometimes twice daily.

I heard Charlie come up the stairs so I dried my tears.

"You okay kid?" He said, "You were screaming all night."

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't even know." I muttered.

He shrugged and walked away, I soon heard the door close and his cruiser drive away.

Charlie has been very worried about me the past two month, I had been very worried about myself as well.

I didn't want to go to school today. Most of my friends had stopped talking to me since _He _left. I wouldn't blame them. I stopped talking to them pretty much. I laid back down in bed for a long time, not sleeping just thinking. The last time I looked at the clock it was 9:30am. Then I must have fell asleep. I awoke with a scream. And my throat hurt. I must have been screaming a lot.

When…he first left I could remember the dreams, now I don't even remember. Charlie doesn't check on me anymore during the night.

I woke up at 12:30 and I figured I better get something to eat. I stumbled sleepily down the stairs and tripping on the last one falling right on my face. I laid there, not moving. I started crying again because I knew if he was here he would have caught me.

This had to stop. I had to stop thinking about him, it was ruining my life! But the truth was, I couldn't. **Edward Cullen **is permanently imbedded in my brain, and my heart. I couldn't live without torturing myself. I could try to find him, tell him I couldn't live without him. But I would never be able to do that. He could be anywhere. I couldn't hurt myself. I promised him I wouldn't do anything to hurt myself. But he broke me. Couldn't I break a promise?

___________________________________

**Sorry so short. I'll update soon. :)**

_**Maggie**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought of this idea at 11:41pm.. So I quickly scribbled it down...tired...**

**Disclaimer: No i do not own Twilight, Blah Blah Blah. 'Nuff said. **

**Soooo here it is!**

**_______________________**

Chapter 2

_My heart raced as I dashed through the forest. Running and running…but from what? Suddenly I came upon a dark shadowy figure, with red eyes. I walked up slowly towards the silhouette. I didn't think my heart rate could get this dangerously fast. Finally, I saw who it was…_

"_Edward.." I whispered. I raced to him like a cheetah stumbling on a branch or two. I crashed into him and hugged inhaling his scent. He glared at me with…. red fierce eyes. I stroked his cheek with my finger and the second I did that… his eyes went pitch black._

"_E…Edward?" I stuttered, are…are you okay? _

"_Bella" He hissed, his voice not the velvet honey I remembered._

_I backed up slowly, involuntary. In a second, he was at my side caressing my cheek. He bent down like his was going to kiss me but he missed my mouth and in a flash his teeth dug into my neck!_

_I screamed. He drank mouthful after mouthful slowly. I began to lose consciousness. _

"_Edward…stop..I..love..you. " I slurred. He looked up at me, blood dripping down his lips._

"_I love your blood." He growled. "Not you." In a flash he dropped me and ran off into the darkness…leaving me to die._

"No!!!!!" I screamed jumping out of my bed and hitting my head on the headboard. But it oddly didn't hurt. I rubbed my eyes then I opened them to see Edward standing on my bed ready to pounce!

I let out a bloodcurdling scream, finally I was awake. I felt something warm trickling down my cheek. Blood. _Oh. _Oh! I guess I did hit my head. I found the sore on my head and my hair was a bloody mess. The smell started to make me nauseated and I drifted off into unconsciousness for the night. But I certainly wouldn't forget the dream.

____________________________

**Man! I thought that would be longer..sorry guys.**

**New Chappy up soon! Probably even tonight. PROBABLY! **

**_Maggie_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update last night like I said I would, I got side-tracked by something else! But as it says in my profile I am now on christmas break!~!~ WOO! So more chapters should come unless I have another writer's block like I'm having now. (There not fun :\) Anyway, I wrote this chappy in history! Now I'm gonna fail the tests because of you guys!!!!! Nah, I'm just kidding, I do that on my own. :o. So..this is for you Mr. Armstrong, and your boring class.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (Sorry no witty commentary, i left a long enough description and you guys are probably just wanting to read the stupid chapter so I'm gonna stop typing now...!)**

**REVIEW!**

____________________________________________________-

Chapter 3

I had many dreams that night. Mostly just different shades of gray swirling and blending around in my head. But the dream I remembered most, was my Edward dream. The dream I liked the most. How could I possible like that dream? I was killed, by Edward and he said he didn't like me. Why in the world would I ever, ever be fond of that dream?

Because Edward was there.

I awoke to Charlie, shaking me awake. Very unpleasant.

"Bella! Bella!? Are you okay?" He Yelped. I moaned Angrily, still half asleep and turned over. But the earthquake continued.

"Cut it out Dad!" I finally yelled, at least sounded like yelling to me, it may have just been a whisper.

"Bella, your face is covered in dry blood. Are you okay?" He asked worried. Oh yeah. Hit my head. Right at that moment I realized I had a awful headache, then I remembered the dream. I started shaking and hyperventilating.

"Bella!? What's wrong? Should I take you to the hospital!?"

Ever since Edward left Charlie had been annoyingly overprotective.

I pulled myself together.

"Calm it Dad I'm fine. I hit my head last night on my headboard, it's just klutzy me, I had a hard time sleeping last night… I…" I finally recognized I was rambling and shut myself up. "I'm good." I said calmly, almost a whisper.

"You sure? You can stay home if you like, I can stay with you if you want.. He trailed off and I could tell he didn't really want to stay home with boring me.

"Hmm.. Well, I guess I could stay home, my head kinda hurts," I said taking advantage of my dad's offer. "But you can go to work, I'll be fine." I added quickly.

"Okay kid, by the way, you were screaming as loud as ever last night, you okay? _Crap._

I blushed. "Yeah, I remember. Hey Dad it's getting late! You better go" I said pointing to the clock.

"Oh. Oh! Wow it is, okay Bells, I'll see ya, love you."

"Love you too Dad, See ya." I muttered.

I went down to the kitchen and took some pain medicine, my head was killing me. I decided to watch a movie, like I had anything better to do besides wallow in my misery. But that soon changed when I saw the tape that was in the VCR.

_Romeo and Juliet._

I fell on the floor and cried, sobbing.

"Why did you do this to me Edward. Why??"

I started banging my head against a wall saying "why" every time, although it hurt like crazy.

"_I'm sorry, love, but could you please stop hurting yourself?" _I heard a velvet honey voice murmur in my head. I sat up in shock.

I was crazy, I knew I was. Slowly going insane.

But just to make sure I punched the wall as hard as I could"

"_Bella…." _The voice said warningly. I smiled. Yep. I'm crazy.

"_This could be the beginning of a wonderful friendship." _I thought as I wound my fist up for another blow.

_______________________________-

**Yeah..I'm not sure where to go after this so suggestions are welcome!**

**By the way, I'd like to thank my two reviewers. Thank you both. It means a lot to me. :) **

**New Chappy soon.**

**_Maggie_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! I finally found out what Alice was doing in New Moon, My Thanks go out to: reviews, Internet and Illegal downloading! (Just Kidding about the last one!) Anyway this Chapter is filled with many unsolved questions. The next Chapter will probably go back t Bella's Point of View, I DON'T KNOW!  
POV= point of view.  
Sorry for and misspellings and Grammar mistakes, I wrote this fast.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!  
****On to Story!**

_____________________________

Chapter 4

**Alice's POV, ****Biloxi, Mississippi.**

I sat on _my_ tombstone admiring the texture.

I grazed my hand against the engraved faded letters, "_Mary Alice Brandon, 1901-1920"_

Beautiful floral textures surrounded the rock. I looked over to my sister's and parents graves. I sighed. I wish I could remember.

What did they look like?

Did they look like me?

Were they as short as I was?

So many questions, so many unfulfilled answers.

I've been at this cemetery for who knows how long. I've been trying everything to remember.

I went to the Asylum, looked up papers of my parents engagement, my sister's engagement, their deaths.

Nothing rang a bell! I hated not knowing, everyone knew that. I felt so blind and helpless.

I sighed again. Maybe I should just go back to the Denali and the rest of the family. I walked out of the cemetery with human speed. What was the point of rushing? Suddenly I got a vision.

_It was a vision of Bella in her truck. She had cuts and bruises all over her face, a broken wrist, and tons of bandages everywhere._

_But she was smiling, how could she be smiling? She had to be in pain. _

_Then she turned on a long brick road that had a dead end. But she wasn't stopping. _

_The faster she went, the more she smiled. _

_What was she doing!? _

_Why wasn't she stopping!?! _

_Was she doing this on purpose?_

_In a second the truck crashed into a brick building, and I heard an ambulance._

I had to get to Forks, Washington, and fast.

_______________________

**Cliffy! I really hate getting these, but love making them! :D  
Plus I'm just guessing on Alice's birth and death years.  
New Chappy up soon!  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**_Maggie_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight.**

**Yeah, I have a pretty good idea on where i'm going here.  
Review please!  
ON TO STORY!**

___________________________________

Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Charlie would be home soon. I can't let him see me like this. I looked in the mirror. My face was covered in scratches, bruises, dry blood, bumps, pretty much everything painful you can think of.

Normally, the blood would have bothered me. But since every time I hurt myself Edward would yell at me. And I was Okay.

One more time, then I'll go to the hospital and get myself cleaned up before Charlie got home.

I went over to the window in my room and pulled my fist back like I was going to punch it.

"_Bella, please. Stop doing this. Your killing me here." _The honey-velvet voice murmured.

_HA! _I huffed, _I'm killing you!? What do you think your doing to me? I can't live without you Edward! And I don't want to!_

"_Please." _He begged.

He sounded like he was sobbing.

_I'm sorry. _And I meant it.

With that I punched my window and my fist went right through the glass.

"Ah!" I screamed in agony, as I fell over on to the floor.

_I think I broke my wrist. _I thought.

"_Get to the hospital! Immediately!" _He yelled.

I smiled.

_If you say so._

I got in my truck and turned the key in the ignition.

I realized I was crying.

Edward was mad at me.

_Edward? Sing me my lullaby._ I thought.

"_No."_

_Please? My wrist hurts, and you can make it feel better._

Silence.

_Fine then. _I thought.

Then I saw a brick road leading to a dead end, with a big brick building. But was it enough to send me to the hospital, and not kill me?

"_NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bella I swear on my life if you run into that brick wall and die I'll be on the next plane to Italy! I'll ask the __Volturi__ to kill me! I swear I will!!!!!!" _He threatened.

I only smiled.

_Then we can be together. _I thought.

"_Please Bella" _He was sobbing.

But it was to late. My truck crashed into the brick wall. The air bag slammed me back into my seat and I hit my head.

Hard.

I was fading in and out of consciences.

"_Stay with me Bella, c'mon_! _Don't you dare black out on me! Stay awake!" _He pleaded.

But the blackness was overpowering me.

I was losing.

Edward started humming my lullaby, and I heard an ambulance.

_I'm so sorry Edward. I love you._

And I faded into the blackness.

__________________________

**It's late, I'm tired.  
I'll write more tomorrow.  
Happy Holidays!**

**_Maggie_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!  
I wasn't happy with this chapter. I don't know, it seemed a little boring, sorry people.  
The next one will be better, I'm determined!  
But I had to start somewhere.  
Anyway on to Chapter!**_____________________________________________

Chapter 6

**Alice's POV, Forks, Washington.**

I walked through the doors of the old hospital. It was weird being here again, it seems like it's been so long. I walked up to the receptionist's desk. It's only been about thirty minutes since the crash, Charlie wouldn't be here yet.

"Can I help you honey?" The blonde receptionist asked with a fake smile.

"Yes please," I said with the same fake smile, "I'm looking for Bella Swan's room, she was in a car crash about a half hour ago."

"Are you family?" She asked now looking a little annoyed.

"Yes, I'm her sister." I lied. I knew they wouldn't let me see her if I told the truth.

"Room 214." She muttered.

"Thank you." I said throwing her a dazzling smile.

When I got to her room she was a mess, and still unconscious. New cuts and bruises were all over her face, she had a broken wrist and a broken leg.

"Poor Bella, what happened to you." I murmured stroking her good leg.

Am overweight doctor who looked about seventy came in the room. I've never seen him here before.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Bradley. You're Bella's sister?" He asked.

"Yes, when do you think she will wake up" I asked just to humor him. Of Course I knew she would wake up in exactly 44 seconds.

"It's very hard to tell," he said, "could be hours, days, weeks…"

"Oh dear.." I said trying to sound concerned.

37 seconds…

"Is there any other broken bones?"

"Besides the leg and wrist, she has two broken ribs.

"Okay, Thanks." I said as he shuffled out of the room trying to avoid any more questions I guessed.

Five…four…three.. two…one…

Bella mumbled something incoherent and her eyelashes fluttered.

"Huh…what…where…some- Alice… ALICE!!!!!" Bella jumped up to hug me. I quickly held her down.

"Stop Bella, You'll rip out your stitches." I said calmly.

"Huh…what? Oww… She mumbled still a little confused.

"Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital Bella."

"My head hurts."

"I know Bella. I'll get the nurse to give you more medicine."

"Kay…"

After Bella fell asleep from the morphine I went out to the waiting room to think, I had to figure out what to do.

___________________________________

**Told ya, boring..  
I'll update soon.  
Happy Holidays!**

**_Maggie_**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you all had a great Holiday! I know I did! I got a camera and the Twilight Soundtrack, another poster, and Twilight stickers, and _The Host!_ Can't wait to read it!!  
Anyway, I do not own Twilight!!!****  
ON TO CHAPPY!!!!**

___________________________

Chapter 7

**Alice's POV**

Today was the day Bella was getting released from the hospital. I was taking her back to the old house. I talked Charlie into letting me take care of her. He was absolutely beaming when I offered.

Not that Charlie doesn't care, he just thought it would be best.

Charlie also told me how Bella has been like a zombie lately, it hurt me to hear these stories, because the reason we left was to protect her.

Bella was still a bit disorientated from the morphine so I even had to help her walk.

"Where are we going? Bella mumbled.

"Home" I said a little coldly, we haven't talked about why she ran into a building with her truck, but it was not by accident. Every time I try to discuss it she changes the subject or complains of pain and the nurse gives her more painkillers.

"Your home or my home, 'cause, if we go to…my home, then.. Charlie would take me home…" She rambled

"My home Bella, try and get some sleep, you sound drunken."

Bella just started giggling and messing with her hospital bracelet as we got in the car.

When the car hit 100mph Bella started freaking out.

"Alice…too...fast…slow…down…Edward….Edward!!"

I started slowing down until she said Edward's name, then I went faster.

"Edward!!! Slow…down…please. Then she started sobbing.

I immediately slowed down and pulled over.

"Bella Bella, what's wrong?

"Ed...ward...used…to…go…this...fast!

I sighed, he was just trying to help poor Bella, but he made everything worse.

Bella was fully awake now and sniffling nowas we got back to the house, Bella was acting very uncomfortable. Poor Bella, it must have been hard for her to be here.

**(A/N Wow I hardly ever do this in the middle of a story but I'm switching POV'S) **

**Bella's POV.**

We walked in the house the scents of everyone still lingered, which made me feel sad and uncomfortable.

"Jeez Bella, when was the last time you cut your hair and got some new clothes? Alice complained.

"Huh?" I walked up to a mirror and for the first time in months I truly saw myself.

I looked sick.

"Oh…my… I… didn't know I was… this…Bad"

"It's okay Bella." Alice said. "Why don't you take a bath?"

"Okay."

Once I was in the tub, Alice left and I couldn't stop thinking about Edward's voice.

Hmm…I wonder..

I then took a deep breath and went under the water, slowly letting my air out.

"_Bella, this has to stop" _I heard the wonderful voice say. _"You got yourself in the hospital!"_

_You sang me my lullaby though" _I thought.

"_This isn't about that! Now stop being absurd and go up for air!!"_

_Make me. _

I began to lose consciousness but I didn't care.

In a second I felt two icy hands on my shoulders pulling me up out of the water.

I looked up to see a _very_ angry Alice then I started hyperventilating.

_________________________________________________________

**_Maggie_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Birthday Dad! (12/26/08)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!  
**________________________________

Chapter 8

**Bella's POV.**

I've been sitting in silence on Alice's unneeded bed for about two hours now.

Alice hadn't said a word since the bath incident, I guessed that she was still fuming in the other room.

Finally I heard the door handle turn.

I crouched into a protective ball hugging my knees.

_Alice was going to bite my head off._

But when the door opened it wasn't an angry Alice.

It was the compassionate, wonderful Carlisle.

"Carlisle!!" I screeched, jumping from the bed, ignoring the pain in my leg, and into his arms.

I was crying from happiness as he laughed.

"Bella! It's magnificent to see you again!" He chuckled.

"It's been to long!" I cried.

Then I saw her over Carlisle shoulder.

The angry Alice.

"H…Hi Alice… How are you today?"

Alice let out a low growl.

"Now Alice, lets be reasonable." Carlisle soothed.

"RESONABLE!!" Alice fumed. "This girl!" she pointed to me, "tried to kill herself TWICE, once under my supervision. She thought that I wouldn't see her either, HA!"

Alice continued to ramble about how insane I was.

I tapped Carlisle on the shoulder and whispered, " I think Alice exploded."

Carlisle let out a strained chuckle and said, "Bella, we do need to talk."

_________________________________________________

**Sorry this one is so short but it's 12:27am, I'm tired. Which is why some of the grammar may be worse the usual, I apologize in advance.  
Next Chappy will be longer!!!!!**

**_Maggie_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Long chapter, to make up for yesterday's short one. (Well long for me.)  
I don't know if I can update tomorrow or Tuesday because I have Orthodontist tomorrow, errands, and a project due when school starts again, _that I totally forgot about._For history. GAH!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!  
On to Story!**

_____________________________________________________________________

_Alice continued to ramble about how insane I was._

_I tapped Carlisle on the shoulder and whispered, " I think Alice exploded."_

_Carlisle let out a strained chuckle and said, "Bella, we do need to talk."_

Chapter 9

My breath hitched. "A…About what Carlisle?

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!" Alice screeched, "THE WEATHER?"

"Alice…" Carlisle warned, "I don't want to have to remove you from the room, but if you can't control yourself I will."

"Ugh!"

"Bella," Carlisle said calmly, "Do you know why I'm here?"

"No..' I lied.

"It's because Alice called me in a frantic panic."

"Oh."

"Do you want to tell me why you decided to see how long you could hold your breath?" He questioned.

"No.." I whispered under my breath. I couldn't tell the truth, they would think I was crazy, well, more crazy then they already thought I was. But heck, I was crazy.

Carlisle remained calm but Alice's face twisted in anger.

I gulped.

"Alice, leave they room." Carlisle said quietly.

"What?? No!"

"Your making Bella uncomfortable.

"But-"

"Now Alice!" Carlisle said, no longer calm.

Alice grumbled out of her room and slammed the door.

"Now Bella," Carlisle said, tranquil again. "We you please tell me what's going on?"

"I..I guess." I proceeded. "About a week ago I…I Started…_hearing, _Edward's voice… when I did something to hurt myself, or caused pain to myself." I rushed the last bit out but I knew he could here it. I shut my eyes ready for the name calling.

And I waited…

And waited…

_And waited…_

Until finally Carlisle said something.

"Auditory Hallucinations."

"What now?" I asked, confused.

"Auditory Hallucinations is when you hear voices, like you." He explained.

"Yeah but… I Don't hear voices, I hear _a_ _voice_." I said sheepishly.

"Same difference."

"So I _am_ crazy."

"Not Entirely." He smiled, then continued. "So you crashed your truck, to hear Edward's voice?

"I wasn't really planning on crashing, but my _insanity_ took over…?"

The last part ended up as a question.

"And the bathtub episode?" He asked.

"Same."

He sighed. "What are we going to do with you Bella?"

"Beats me." I mumbled.

"I think…" Alice chimed in behind the door…

"We should have known she'd be listening." Carlisle looked at me smiling.

Alice walked in the room.

"I think" she continued, "We should call Edward and tell him Psycho over there," Alice pointed at me, "Needs him."

Carlisle ignored the psycho joke, "I believe Alice may be on to something.

I stopped breathing. My thoughts raced.

Edward didn't love me anymore, therefore if Carlisle tells Edward I need him, he'll be forced to come back. I wouldn't do that to Edward. I wouldn't make him stay here if he didn't care about me. Why would I do that? My heart pounded. _No._I loved him to much to make him come and protect me from myself. I loved Alice and Carlisle to much to make them protect me from myself. They shouldn't have to be here.

My eyes watered.

"Breath Bella" Carlisle reminded me, ripping me from my trance.

_Oh yeah._

I took a deep breath.

"Edward doesn't love me anymore, he told me himself, and I won't make him come and protect me from myself if he doesn't even love me. I won't make you guys do that either."

"But we love you." Alice said, "And Edward loves you too. And I'm going to _kill_ him for saying that."

"I can't make you guys do that." I whispered.

"Your still apart of this family you know." Carlisle said. "Family helps family."

"But Edward-" I was cut off by Alice"

"Edward left to protect you!"

"What…" I said, stunned.

"He thought it would be best for you, it would keep you out of danger, danger from us that is, but he was wrong to do that, and it killed every single one of us to leave you Bella, we _all_ love you.

He left to protect me. But not from myself.

_Never from myself._

_______________________________________

**By the way, if anyone has any questions, comments, suggestions, anything! Put them in reviews!!  
Also anyone notice how the spell check on here always makes Carlisle'sname spelled wrong? Gets confusing! Eh, maybe I'm just spelling it wrong. XD  
Anyway Thanks to all my wonderfully awesome reviewers!!!! I love you!  
-Hint Hint- REVIEW!!!!!!**

**_Maggie_ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy New Year! I hope this year is filled with greatness for everyone!  
Here's Chapter 10, it's sorta like a filler, no actiony stuff.  
Disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
On to Chappy!**

______________________________________________________

Chapter 10

Carlisle had called Esme and Jasper, wanting them to come back to the house. I was ecstatic when I heard they were coming, followed by sadness that they all had to break away from there lives to come help crazy me. Emmett and Rosalie were on yet another honeymoon in Europe so Carlisle thought it would be best not to bother them.

The second Esme got to the house she engulfed me in a enormous hug. Jasper, however didn't even look at me, still embarrassed about the birthday party I guessed.

"We missed you so much honey!" Esme dry sobbed.

"I missed you to." I cried.

I was crying for the wrong reason though. I knew they didn't want to be here.

I stayed in Rosalie and Emmett's room. I guessed the others knew I couldn't bear to be in Edward's old room. They were right.

I curled up into a ball on the bed and started crying and shaking, quietly, although I was sure the other could hear.

I wasn't worth it, I knew they didn't want to be here, and I seemed to be forcing them, I hated myself for it. They would be better off if I was never born.

I was still crying when I heard the door open, I thought it would be Esme or Alice bringing me food, another thing they had to do for me, but it was Jasper.

He stared at my tear stained face for awhile then finally spoke.

"You _are_ worth it, you know that." He murmured.

"No, I'm not. You guys shouldn't be here, protecting me.

"We don't mind, your part of the family, you always have been, you always will be, and this whole thing is _my_ fault if I could just control myself I-"

"Stop Jasper. This is no way your fault, never had I thought that. Please don't blame yourself, I don't think I could bear it." I cried harder.

Jasper smiled and walked over to me and gave me a friendly hug, although he was holding his breath.

"I'm still sorry" He murmured. And in a second he was gone, and I was alone again.

Sometime between my quiet sobs and my _louder_ sobs I must have drifted off to sleep because I woke up and it was pitch black out.

I looked at the clock, 4:47. I couldn't sleep any longer.

Esme must have heard me awake because she came in with a tray of food, it looked like broccoli cheese soup to me, but I wasn't very hungry.

She came in smiling.

"Hello Bella, good to see you awake" She smiled.

I blushed I was sure why. I must have looked horrible. Blotchy face, messy hair, plus all the cuts and scars on my face. On the bright side my leg healed a bit and Carlisle said I only needed to wear a brace.

"Yeah…" My voice cracked.

"How are you doing dear?" She asked.

"Not… that great" I said with a sad smile, my voice cracking again.

"Oh honey, everything will be fine don't worry."

Only then I realized I was crying.

"Shh. It's okay, Everything will be Okay." She cooed as she took me in a hug and rubbed my back.

"I…I know" I blubbered. "I missed you a lot."

"So did we Bella, you have no idea." Esme said sadly.

We stayed like that for awhile until I must have fallen asleep again because it was bright outside.

There was more soup on the bedside table so I quickly ate it not really paying attention to the flavor or the burning in my mouth because it was still hot somehow. Esme must have heated it up.

Alice came in the room with a perky smile.

"Alice, can I take a shower?" I asked, I realized the last time I bathed was the bathtub incident.

Her face twisted in an angry confused sort of way.

"C'mon Alice, I'm won't do anything." I said.

She pondered this then spoke. "Okay… But if you try anything, I'll see it, and I'll be right out here." she stated sitting on the bed crossing her arms to prove her point.

"Fine." I mumbled. "But I'll need some clothes to change into when I'm done. And some shampoo-"

"Already taken care of." She said smiling smugly.

"Right." I muttered and limped to the bathroom.

I took an extra long time in the shower, blow drying my hair, making it as straight as possible, and even putting on a little makeup.

I did this for two reasons. One, because I wanted Alice to wait longer to make her bored. And two because I really needed it.

Alice set out some sweatpants and a holey T-shirt for me, which made me feel bad that I took so long.

But sure enough, when I opened the bathroom door Alice was in the same spot waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." She complained.

I blushed. "You didn't have to wait."

"It's fine, I don't mind." She smirked. "Anyway Carlisle wants to see us in the living room when your done."

"Okay." I said.

"We came down to the living room and everyone was sitting there, just waiting for us.

I started to feel uneasy when I sat on the couch staring at Carlisle waiting for him to say something.

"Calm down Bella, it's alright." Jasper said.

I blushed.

Then finally Carlisle said something.

"I asked you all to come down here because I wanted to discuss on how exactly we are going to get Edward to come back here, I know he hasn't been answering his phone lately."

When he said Edward's name my heart jumped and started speeding up, and I started breathing faster.

Esme looked at me concerned.

"It's alright Bella, relax." Carlisle soothed. Soon I felt calming waves from Jasper and I relaxed a bit.

"We could go get him…. Or force him." Alice said smiling.

"No!" I spoke up. "Please, don't force him, don't make him be here if he doesn't…want me." Tears formed on my eyelids.

This time Esme spoke up, "Alice was just kidding Bella, and he _does_ want you. He misses you so much.

"That's a good idea Alice." Carlisle said getting back on subject. "We could all go there, even Bella, to show him that Bella needs him.

"So we're going to South America?" Esme asked.

"We're going to South America." Carlisle answered.

_We're going to South America.  
___________________________________________________________

**This is my longest Chapter ever! Aren't you proud?!  
:P.  
****I'll update soon because I got my history project done!  
Goodbye 2008, Hello 2009!**

**_Maggie_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ah! I loved writing this. Although it's _extremely short. _But anyway it's a good one, I hope.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
On to chappy!**

______________________________________________________

Chapter 11

**Edward's POV! -Somewhere in South America, at a hotel.**

There have been many times where I just wanted to pass out.

Just wanting to leave the universe, it wouldn't even have to be for a long time, even a minute or two would be acceptable. Just to sleep.

This was one of those times.

I was extremely pleased that my family wasn't here- to see me like this.

Curled up into a small ball under a table in a hotel room in South America.

It hasn't been easy for me since I left her, but it was for the best.

To protect her from the monster I was.

I've been trying to track down Victoria for awhile, just to make sure she stayed _very_ far away from Forks, but I lost her scent a few days ago.

I've tracked her all the way to nearly Mississippi, then soon to Puerto Rico, then here. Now I lost her.

It was very frustrating to know that the person that nearly killed _my _Bella was still out there.

No, stop this. She is not _your_ Bella anymore.

I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice that the maid had came into the room, staring at me, confused.

_Well I sure hope I won't have to call an Ambulance. _She thought.

"Mr.…Cullen?"She said in her heavy Portuguese language. "Are you all right?"

"Oh…yes I'm quite all right, just…Um, looking for my keys, I think I dropped them…" I said throwing her a smile. "Um… I informed the front desk that I didn't need maid service for my stay."

"Oh really? Okay then…" Then she scurried out of the room, perhaps a little faster then normal human speed.

Dense human.

But I know if I could blush I would have put Bella to shame.

"_Hey! That wasn't very nice, not my fault I can't control my blushes." _An angry Angel's voice scolded.

"Bella!?" I nearly screamed.

I heard her.

I heard Bella's voice.

I heard Bella's voice… _In my head._

Was she around somewhere? No… that was impossible.

Her scent wasn't anywhere, and I could smell it from miles away.

"Bella… Where…are you." I asked.

Silence.

I'm insane. What is wrong with me? I thought I heard Bella's voice, I'm so absurd.

"_No your not. Don't say things like that. Your perfect." _Bella said again.

_Bella._

"_Yes Edward?"_

Could vampires hallucinate?

Could vampires go into shock?

Apparently, because I think I was.

I had to get out of here.

Without thinking I jumped out of the window and took off running. Faster then I ever ran before.

Not knowing where I was going, just running and running.

"_Edward?" _My angel said.

_Yes Bella?_

"_I love you."_

___________________________________________________

**OMC! (whatever that means) Edward's having hallucinations like Bella!  
:O! I'll update soon! ;D  
BY THE WAY, this is around the time Bella found out about her hallucinations as well.**

**_Maggie_**


	12. Chapter 12

**No shockingly, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**__________________________________________**

Chapter 12

**Edward's POV.**

I wasn't entirely sure on what I was doing. I was on a plane, heading to Seattle, Washington, going to see Bella.

I wasn't going to speak to her in person, no, I wouldn't bring back the pain to her. I just wanted to see her face again, watch her sleep again, perhaps even stroke her hair as she slept again…

No. just to see her, make sure she is Okay. Still talking to her friends, living with Charlie, maybe if she even had another boyfriend.

Wait. Could I stand to see her with someone else?

Who would it be? Tyler, the guy that almost crushed her with a van? Eric? no. Eric was _not_ Bella's type. Mike?

Mike.

Ugh, I couldn't even think of my sweet Bella being with _Mike._

"_Hehe, your so cute when your angry. Oh and by the way, Why the heck would I ever in a million billion years would I ever date Mike?! Belch!"_

I chucked at the adorable angel's voice, which caused several passengers to look at me peculiarly. I just smiled back at them hoping they wouldn't guess I was _insane._

"Please buckle your seatbelts and put your seats in there upright positions, we will be landing in Seattle Washington in about five minutes, we hope your enjoyed your flight and have a wonderful day." **(A/N I hope that's right I've never been on a plane before)**

My cold, dead heart flopped in my chest at the voice on the intercom. Soon I will see my Bella, and maybe her voice in my head will go away.

About a half hour later I was in Forks, about to turn on Bella's road in the extremely nice black hummer I 'borrowed' from the airport when my vampire vision saw it about 200 yards away.

Bella's truck.

Completely massacred, sitting in Charlie's drive way.

The front of the truck was totally destroyed, beyond repair.

I sped up to the house and parked in the neighbor's driveway in case Bella was home.

I got up to her window and listened in the house, it was silent. Nobody was home. Then I noticed her room was… rather vacant.

He furniture was still there, some of Bella's clothes and books, but her bag of toiletries, many of her clothes, and her suitcases were gone.

Where was Bella.

Did she go to Jacksonville to her mother?

The room smelled like Bella hadn't been there for awhile, maybe a few days.

After I tore myself away from Bella's house I ran to my house, forgetting about the hummer.

The house smelled like some people had been there, maybe a few hours ago. I smelled Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Jasper, and Bella.

_Bella._

Bella had been here?! With half my family??

I told them to stay away from her!In anger I took off running, I had to calm myself down before I could investigate further.

**(A/N I was going to stop there but then I decided to be nice!)**

**Bella's POV.**

As we boarded the plane I began to feel nervous about seeing Edward, it's been so long. Plus also I hated planes.

I sat next to Esme, Carlisle sat in the row across from us and Alice and Jasper sat behind us.

"Don't worry Bella's everything will be fine. Jasper soothed.

"Stupid emotion-telling vampire" I mumbled quietly. They all laughed.

Sometime on the plane ride I fell asleep and woke up to Esme's soft shaking.

"We're here Bella." Esme said quietly.

My heart pumped faster.

"O…okay." I stuttered.

I was a nervous wreck walking into the hotel room. We had already planned everything out. First we ask the front desk where Edward's room is, then I go up to Edward's room, knock on the door and give him a massive hug when he answers.

Alice said it would help if I was crying, which shouldn't be a problem because tears were already welling up in my eyes.

Finally, we approached the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The nice man at the desk asked us.

"Yes, we're looking for Edward Cullen's room" Carlisle's asked in a kind voice.

"Okay" He started typing furiously on the keyboard to his computer.

"Err… I'm sorry Sir, but it seems Mr. Cullen had checked out earlier today, now that I think about it, he was in quite a hurry.

It felt like my whole world was crashing down on me, again.

I had trouble breathing, sobs were erupting from my chest, and I was getting dizzy.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked worried.

I couldn't answer just yet.

Carlisle turned back to the front desk as someone hugged me, I couldn't tell who just yet… I think it was Esme.

"Do you have _any _idea where he went?" Carlisle asked worried now.

"No sorry, although he was on his cell phone to the airport as he was checking out, I didn't hear where to though." He said quietly, "Um, if she's going to be sick could you get her out of the lobby?" He asked embarrassed.

They turned there attention back to me.

"Of course, and thank you." Carlisle smiled.

Someone picked me up and took me outside in the parking lot. I think it was Carlisle.

"Are you okay Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Ed-ward's…not here…" I sobbed.

"It's okay Bella" Esme soothed, "We'll find him."

"Yeah, don't worry Bella, I'm sure-" Alice started but then she got a vision.

"Edward's in Forks." She said Blankly.

Then I fainted.

_________________________________________

**This story is coming to an end. I know sad right? :'(  
But then I'll have time for more. :D  
I'm guessing, 2 or 3 more chapters? maybe even 1.  
I'm starting school Monday and I'd like to finish it before  
I go back but, you never know! :P.  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**

**_Maggie_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
About one or two more chapters and this story is done for good.  
I loved this chapter, and I LOVED writing it!  
I'm sure the rest of you will LOVE it too, I'll shut up now so you can read it.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!ON TO CHAPPY~!~!~!~!~!~!**

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13

**Edward's POV.**

After I… calmed down a bit I decided to call my short little soon to be dead sister and see what is going on!!

I whipped out my phone and called her cell.

"EDDY!" She screamed after one ring.

"Alice…." I said, ignoring the fact that she called me 'Eddy'

"Oh right, your probably wondering why we're not in Forks."

"A little bit" I hissed, heavy on the sarcasm.

"Well, the question is, WHY ARE YOU IN FORKS AND NOT _HERE_!?" She screeched, hurting my ear.

"Why and I not where Alice?" I said, dodging the first question.

"Me, Jazz, Carlisle, Esme, and Bella are in South America.

What.

I dropped the phone in pure shock.

"Edward? Edward??" I heard Alice yell.

"Let me talk to him." I heard Carlisle over the line. "Edward?" He asked.

I slowly picked up the phone.

"Carlisle." I said as calmly as I could manage. "Why are you in _South America_?"

"Well." I could practically hear him purse his lips. "We came to find you actually."

"What….why…?"

"Edward, I think we should explain this to you in person. Please stay at the house, we will all be on the next flight to Washington."

"Why don't I just pick you all up at the airport." I offered.

"Ooh, that's a good idea because Emmett and Rose were coming home from Europe today as well. I'll just call them and tell them to get a flight for Washington instead of Alaska."

"Can… I speak to Bella please?" I asked, my heart flopping again.

"Um, well… I don't think that is possible at the moment."

"Why…" I said angrily.

"Well, she sort of, passed out when she found out you were in Forks."

My breathing accelerated. My poor Bella, shocked that I came to see her. Guilt, Anger, and remorse washed over me.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the airport." I said solemnly, closing the cell phone.

**Bella's POV. **

I felt cool hands stroking my hair, Esme I think. Another pair stroking my arm, Alice most likely, Cool breath on my neck, Carlisle, probably making sure I don't have a stroke, and Jasper on his phone getting plane tickets.

Plane tickets to _Seattle, Washington._

I got dizzy again.

"Oh.. I thought she was coming out of it but she doesn't open her eyes for another two minutes now." Alice said sadly.

"I got the tickets" Jasper said happily. "We'll be seeing Edward soon."

"Five minutes…" Alice said.

"We should get her in the car, we need to get to the airport, and Jasper, stop talking about Edward." Carlisle said.

Sure enough, five minutes later I fluttered my eyelids and I heard Esme sigh.

"Bella, you scared us all!" Esme said concerned.

My head was on Esme's lap and my feet on Alice's lap. We were in another 'borrowed' car.

"Please don't faint again Bella, but we're going home, to Edward," Alice said.

My heart rate got faster and I was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Shh… It's okay Bella" Esme soothed.

I calmed down a little, until we got to the airport.

"Bella, your making me a nervous wreck." Jasper complained, sending me calming waves. Although they weren't helping much.

"S...Sorry." I said blushing.

The rest of the plane ride was basically the same as the car ride. Alice sat next to me this time trying to relax me by getting me off topic but everything I said seemed to go back to Edward. My poor heart was erratic the whole time, and Jasper looked like he was about to curl up into a fetal position like me.

As soon as the lady on the loudspeaker came on and told us we had about five minutes till we land I hugged my knees and put my head on my knees… and concentrated on my breathing.

Alice rubbed my back and Jasper tried his best to keep me calm but nothing was working much.

Everything was a blur when I got up out of my seat and into the aisle. My whole body was shaking.

But then, as I stepped off the plane and spotted the love of my life, and all my worries seemed to fade away, and I was at peace.

I stared at him of a moment or two but then I took off running towards him, faster then I ever ran before. I tried my best not to stumble, but I did on the last step and fell into Edward's arms.

By the time I got to Edward I was sobbing, but I hadn't noticed.

I stared at him with my tear stained face and he put his cool lips to mine.

I also hadn't noticed that the rest of the family was standing by us either, including Emmett and Rosalie, nor did I care. I was with Edward, and that's all the mattered.

"Edward, I love you" I whispered.

"As do I Bella, more then you will ever know."

________________________________________________________________

**I'll update tomorrow probably. HOPEFULLY FINISH TOMORROW!!!!!! :D!!!!!!**

**_Maggie_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I have some questions at the end of this chapter so please answer them in reviews.  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!  
On to Chappy!  
****______________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 14

**Bella's POV**

I wasn't sure how long Edward and I stood there. just me in his arms. If I had to guess it would have been about four minutes. Until someone cleared his throat, Emmett, and spoke.

"Yeah so… I know you two are having a _moment_, but I also haven't hugged my little sister in two months so stop hogging her!" Emmett complained.

Edward chuckled and smiled that crooked smile I missed and reluctantly gave me away to Emmett. His hug was so tight I could Hardly breath.

"Emmett…can't…breath" I choked out.

"Oops… Sorry Bells." Emmett said sheepishly.

"Please Emmett, I just got her back, don't kill her." Edward said jokingly.

I look at Rosalie and smiled, hoping she wouldn't give me a death stare. But to my surprise she smiled back. It wasn't a big welcome home I missed you so much smile, but it was a start.

"Well, I guess we should get Bella home, she looks like she could pass out right now." Esme said after hugging Edward.

"True." Alice said, "But we did tell Charlie we would have her for a week to take care of her until her leg healed." She pointed to my obviously healed leg.

"Ow…" I said lamely

Everyone chucked.

"Alright, lets at least get her back to our home, she needs sleep." Esme said.

I beamed, then I realized how tired I actually was, and yawned.

Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I took Edward's Volvo back to Forks, the others took Rosalie's BMW. Edward sat with me in the back while Jasper drove and Alice sat in the passenger seat. Edward hummed my lullaby as I drifted off to sleep…

I awoke in Edward's bedroom on his couch, I was in Edward's arms. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Do you want to tell me why you and half my family were in South America?" He asked. I frowned.

"Not particularly." I said quietly. Now he frowned.

"Please."

I groaned.

"I guess so, but give me a minute to think what I'm going to say first. And don't interrupt." I said

He put his fingers to his lips and zipped up his mouth with an imaginary zipper, then smiled.

I stood up and started pacing, pacing helped me think.

"Okay" I said after awhile.

"Finally" He commented.

"Hey!" I said "No interrupting."

"Sorry" He said as he zipped his lips again, smiling wider.

"It all started the night I had this really crazy dream…" I paused to make sure he stayed quiet.

"Then I hurt myself, accidentally… and… I sort of … heard your voice…" I shut my eyes waiting yet again for the name calling.

But it never came.

"You can speak now." I said. I waited a moment.

"You say you… heard my voice when you did something dangerous?"

"Yeah… which led to crashing my car… and bathtub incidents…"

"So you heard my voice, like in your head?"

"Mmhm…" I nodded, you must think I'm insane."

"Bella." He smiled "That is the same exact reason why came back. I… I heard your voice in my head, not when I did something dangerous but, at random times, anywhere.

I was completely shocked, I didn't know vampires could get hallucinations.

"I guess we're both psycho." I said

He laughed. Then Alice was at the door singing "Psycho" By Puddle Of Mudd.

"Shut up Alice" Edward said laughing.

Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward.

"Carlisle said you should both be better now that your together." She beamed and danced out of the room.

I turned to Edward. "Looks like your stuck with me." I said faking a pout.

"I rather be stuck with you then anyone else, forever" He said, then he kissed me.

I agreed. _"Forever"  
_____________________________________________________________________________

**Okay! Question time, please everyone who enjoys my story should answer.**

**#1) Should I continue this to be longer? (Even thought I have NO CLUE what I would do!)**

**#2)If #1 was yes, GIVE ME A SUGGESTION!!! Anything will do! throw me an idea and I'll give you credit on the one I use!**

**#3)If #1 is no, sequal? **

**#4)#3Suggestion?**

**#5) how did you like my over-all story? loved it? liked it? hated it? :o**

**#6) You don't have to answer this one but it would help me, I have another story in mind that I might start writing after this one. It's about a plane that crashes on a deserted Island with only one 'Surviver': Bella Swan. Plus Edward and Carlisle. Edward and Carlisle are vampires, Bella has never met them. It's would be a Edward/Bella theme, tell me what you think Please.**

**kk thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
the next chapter will be about the vote to see if Bella becomes a vampire or not, sorta like New Moon.  
School starts tomorrow so I don't know if I can update as fast. :'(!!!!!**


	15. Thank You!

**Helloooooooo all!**

**I'm sorry to all people that wanted this story to continue, **

**But I'm going by popular vote, so this story is sadly over. No sequel.**

**I am currently going to start the story that I mentioned in the last chapter.**

**So if you like me, and my writing…. :D**

**Look for the story "Flightless Bird"**

**Or just add me on your author alerts.**

**Now I want to say Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers:**

_**i love the cute sexy vampire**_

_**Blackdollie**_

_**Sakura's Warrior**_

_**-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan**_

_**Kastillie**_

_**IneedEdwardMoreThanLifeItself**_

_**EvwannaB3**_

_**xalicebellanessieX**_

_**Msmess21907**_

_**Vampirelover13**_

_**2furious4u**_

_**Redheads-have-more-fun-HPLVR**_

_**Edward-Cullen-lover9876**_

_**AvaGrace91**_

_**mygarage**_

_**xxXBreakingBellaxxX**_

_**THANK YOU!!!!!**_

_**Plus I apologize if I missed your name!! (Or misspelled)**_

**This was my first FanFict and I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! :D **

_**Maggie **_


End file.
